


Daggers of the Fear

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [19]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Little dark but does have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: It is so easy to let the constricting shadows of terror cloak you. Following that same icy lifeless vein, it's almost delightful to allow the isolation of the nighttime to slide into the sun.No humans to be allowed here,A simple rule that makes perfect sense after decades of obstinate, frigid habit.And it worked perfectly.Until Mr. “I'm-So-Human-It’s-Just-Stupid” barreled into the place.





	Daggers of the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, on this day last year, a personal event that caused a great deal of fear for me happened. Fortunately, I'm no longer letting it dictate my life.
> 
> Also, haven't seen HT in a few years. So, like with so many other fandoms in this collection, I'm going off of memory.

It is so easy to let the constricting shadows of terror cloak you. Following that same icy lifeless vein, it's almost delightful to allow the isolation of the nighttime to slide into the sun.

 

_No humans to be allowed here_ , a simple rule that makes perfect sense after decades of obstinate, frigid habit.

 

And it worked perfectly.

 

Until Mr. “I'm-So-Human-It’s-Just-Stupid” barreled into the place.

 

And the shadows howled at this, sparking reminders of what happened to her, hissing and crackling at the thought of one of _them_ destroying one of the few safe havens left.

 

And, he wanted to scream right alongside the shadows. To banish this boy back into the human world because the swords of that hateful society are still embedded into his spine.

 

But, he can't get what he wants and “Johnnystein” stays.

 

_For now,_ the words fervently repeat. If tension has been opening up the wounds since the arrival of this human, so what?

 

He’ll eventually be rid of. There would be a way to restore order back to this precious safe haven.

 

And, so, the shadows wait. They clutch onto whispers of tradition and sink their anger into his core as he continues to fight the unknown -- those that enjoyed this human’s company, those who wanted to see him flourish in their society.

 

But then there was a moment.

 

A moment of astonishment forever ingrained in the memory of all those involved.

 

Where tables were floating to their traditional spots, but were halted by a game.

 

_“24, up!”_

 

_It's just a harmless and irrelevant moment of time. It will soon pass._

 

The shadows bickered amongst themselves -- their attempts at self-reassurance -- as the human playfully challenged the monster.

 

Tradition would dominate this interaction, after all.

 

There was no reason to believe that the famed Count would even dare to respond to such a trivial challenge.

 

And he didn't.

 

At least, not officially.

 

No verbal utterance occurred. Merely the sound of black cloth slinking onto bone-white tablecloth, the rustling noise that accompanies flight, and the smugness that radiated from an accepted challenge.

 

_“Don't freak out, Gravity-face.”_ He drawled smoothly as the table swam into the air after the human.

 

_Harmless,_ the shadows repeated from outside the room -- unable to cling to any true darkness within the scene.

 

And, it probably was harmless.

 

Until a wall of tables were moved to barricade any form of decorum. After all, a proper vampire would never allow himself to chase a human on tabletops or allow such a human to exist in the first place.

 

But, here Count Dracula was, whooping with glee as he glided through one of the gaps in the wall.

 

And, as he began to fall from shock, something began to change. That something only expanded when that “idiotic” human saved him from his shock:

 

The daggers began to fall.


End file.
